Villains Wiki:Types of Villains Q-V
This list is incomplete. You can help by adding to it. An alphabetical listing of villains by type. R *Rapists: Villains who commit rape. *Reality-Warpers: Villains capable of altering or bending reality itself. *Redeemed: Villains that have "turned to good" or are at least no longer evil. This can include those who were and are no longer possessed by an evil force or those who have decided to join the hero. *Related to Hero: Villains who are biologically in the same family as the protagonist. *Remorseful: Villains who feel guilt, remorse and/or sorrow for the crimes they have done, but have not necessarily "turned good". *Right-Hand: The personal assistant and adviser to a major villain, often their second–in–command. Right-hands can serve as major villains in their own right. *Ringmasters: Leaders of circuses that contain some form of evil such as demonic clowns. *Rogues: A villain who works alone. They commit their evil without any help from henchmen or an army. S *Saboteurs: Villains who offer their services to others with the intention of betraying them later. *Sadists: Villains who take pleasure from making people suffer. *Sadomasochists: Villains who love causing pain to others and themselves. *Satan: The in-universe depiction of Satan or its closest counterpart. The ultimate source of Evil, who controls all demons and malevolent beings, and most often ruler of Hell or any hellish-related dimension. *Satanism: Villains that practice Devil-worship. *Scapegoat: A villain that is punished way more than he or she would actually deserve, which is the exact opposite of a Karma Houdini. Include villains who have a horrible life, who are unfairly abused or killed by their masters or have a frightful and gruesome fate. *Serial Killer: A villain who kills several people. Also include (by default) Genocidal villains. *Shmup Villains: Villains featured in shmup (shoot 'em up) video games. *Siblings: Villains who have brothers/sisters. *Slaver: Villains who take part in the act of owning and using slaves, forcing others into physical labor. *Snuff Filmers: Villains who combine murder and film into an even more serious crime. *Social Darwinists: Villains who believe in "survival of the fittest" and often seek to create a society or world in which only the most ruthless of individuals would exist to father the next generation. *Sophisticated: Villains who are very cultivated and refined, often coming from high social status. *Spouses: Married villains. *Stalkers: Villains who like to stalk certain people, either by obsessive or murderous reasons. *Starvers: Villains who cause others to starve to death, either through cruelty or negligence. *Successful: A villain who succeeds in his/her goals. This usually isn't added in the type of villain sections, but if a villain is extremely successful in all of their goals, then this might be added. *Suicidal: Villains who try to take their own lives or succeed in that attempt. *Supervillain: The opposite of a superhero, who has incredible and unique abilities, either through actual superpowers or use of gadgets. Supervillains make numerous appearances and often will win against the hero on occasion. *Supremacist: A villain who believes his or her species / ideology / religion is inherently superior to all others. Classic examples could be racists. *Supreme Being: Similar to Satan, this is the in-universe depiction of the traditional monotheistic God of most western religions, but as a villain. T *Teenagers: A villain who is between the ages of 13 and 19. *Terrorists: Villains who commit unforgivable atrocities for political, religious gain, or simply by madness. Include mass-killers who randomly slaughter people in the streets or detonate buildings. *The Heavy: The villain with the most influence on the plot, and the evil counterpart of the Hero. *Thief: Villains who are common crooks who just steal things from others and they can be from petty to extreme (it can range from minor thugs to organized robbers). Such characters sometimes suffers from kleptomania (the compulsive obsession to steal). *Thrill-Seekers: Villains who are addicted to danger or fast-paced action, often to the detriment of others; they may view danger as an addiction or simply are just criminally insane with no regard for personal safety (or those of others). *Thought-Forms: Villains who appear in the mind. *Thugs: Common kinds of criminals who treat others disrespectfully and are often (if not always) willing to fight. *Torturer: A villain who tortures others, whether it be physically, mentally, or emotionally. *Tragic: A villain who has suffered events in the past that have caused them to become evil or seek vengeance, or who are possessed/brainwashed. Tragic villains often have the sympathy of the audience and the hero often is reluctant to confront them. *Traitor: A villain who betrays their allies, whether it be for personal gain or some other factor. *Trickster: A villain that uses trickery. *Twin/Clone: A copy of another character, usually the main hero, who has similar abilities and often fools other characters into thinking that they are their counterpart. *TV Show Villain: A villain who is found in a animated or live action TV show. *Tyrants: Villains who rule over a country, territory or area (or several). U *Undead: A villain who is a ghost or zombie, or any similar creature. *Usurper: A villain who seizes a position of power (normally) from a more benevolent ruler by force. V *Vampire: An undead humanoid who is a bloodthirsty monster, usually has the power to turn into a bat and is often portrayed as a villain in any movie. *Vandal: A villain who commits vandalism, such as defacing public property (spray painting graffiti). *Vengeful: A villain who wants to avenge one or more of their colleagues or relatives, or seeks to get back at someone who wronged them. *Vigilante: A villain who takes justice (at least what they call justice) into his or her own hands, and usually deals it in violent and unforgiving ways. *Villains by Proxy: Villains who are villains because of the circumstances they were put into beyond their control. *Voodoo: Villains who or are associated with voodoo. Gallery Ragyo Kiryuin.jpeg|Ragyo Kiryuin is a Rapist. Thanos (Earth-616) from Legendary Star-Lord Vol 1 3 001.jpg|Thanos is a Reality-Warper. The-grinch.jpg|The Grinch is a Redeemed villain. Harleyperfectpicture.jpg|Harley Quinn is a Right-Hand. DarthVader989.jpg|Darth Vader is Related to the Hero. JamesCookSkins .jpg|James Cook is a Remorseful villain. Ludwig_von_Tökkentäkker.jpg|Ludwig von Tökkentäkker is a Ringmaster. Shadow the Hedgehog SA2.png|Shadow the Hedgehog is a great example of a Rival. Kinopoisk.ru-The-Terminator-2467915.jpg|The Terminator is a Rogue. Krbu blood stark 7.png|Blood Stalk is a Saboteur. Yūki Terumi (Story Mode Artwork, Pre Battle, 2).png|Yuuki Terumi is a Sadist. S&M.jpg|Pinhead is a Sadomasochist. Mephisto.jpg|Mephisto is a good example of Satan. Zsasz img.jpg|Victor Zsasz is a classic example of a Serial Killer. Kneesocks & Scanty.jpg|Scanty & Kneesocks are Siblings. Allanoppenheimerskeletor.png|Skeletor is a Skeleton. Calvin Candie.jpg|Calvin Candie is a Slaver. DirectorHHN.jpg|The Director is a Snuff Filmer. Apocalypse_(Marvel).jpg|Apocalypse is a Social Darwinist. Cigerrete smokingman.jpg|The Cigarette-Smoking Man is an example of a Sophisticated villain. starver.jpg|Buffalo Bill is a Starver. Gasai.Yuno.full.809920.jpg|Yuno Gasai is a Stalker. Söze.png|Verbal Kint is a Successful villain. BlackCrossKing.jpg|The Black Cross King is a Summoner. Voldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort is a Supremacist. 640px-Capture-20140505-181526.png|Kurumi Tokisaki is a villainous Teenager. Desaad JLW.png|Desaad is a Torturer. TelltaleFreeze.png|Mr. Freeze is a Tragic villain. 43823ba4gw1f6p2efk35jj20m80m8q5t.jpg|Griffith is a good example of a Traitor. Manwholaughs.jpg|The Joker is a classic example of a Trickster. Dark meta knight.png|Dark Meta Knight is a Twin/Clone. 2894659-sauron.jpg|Sauron is a good example of a Tyrant. Starscream CW1.jpg|Starscream is an excellent example of a Usurper. Klaus Sword.jpg|Niklaus Mikaelson is a Vampire. 1ACBEE25-36EB-4B6B-AD53-A0E17EEBE0E7.png|Montgomery de la Cruz is a Vandal. Reflux.jpg|Reflux is a typical Vengeful villain. Sandman-799.png|Sandman is a Villain by Proxy. UKAHD.jpg|Uka Uka is a Voodoo. Punisher MCU.jpg|Punisher is a typical Vigilante. Category:Villains by Type